mikagura_school_suitefandomcom-20200214-history
MSS Relay Interview - Part 1: Juri Kimura (Eruna's VA)
Relay Interview of All Singing Cast in “Mikagura Gakuen Kumikyoku”! Part 1: Juri Kimura (Voice Actress of Eruna Ichinomiya) :As the Mikagura School Suite series done by Last Note. get expanded, it will be aired as an anime version start from April 6th! Mikagura Academy, the Academy which Eruna Ichinomiya entered is actually an unexpected, cultural-club based academy with battle and ability systems!? Raise the curtain for the wondrous yet unbeatable school life of Eruna and the other students! :This time, we did a relay interview of all singing cast as a part of Mikagura Academy feature! The first interview is about Juri Kimura, who voiced our heroine, Eruna Ichinomiya. She will tell us about the anime highlight, as well as behind the scene of Houkago Kakumei, Rakuen Fanfare, and Houkago Stride. A terrific series with a lot of interesting characters and intense gaps!? ;――What is your first impression about “Mikagura School Suite”? :Juri Kimura (Kimura, for short): When I read the original story, I thought that this series is brimming with energy. Since this is about academy life, friendship and drama are expected, and there is also another element like battles, abilities, and such. But when I thought that school + abilities as two things which bring the characteristic for this series, the personality of character itself are different from one to another, make it really great (laugh). And I’m impressed on how can this kind of setting be thought of and we are still able to dig about the characters deeper, despite of their number. :And now, my impression after the recording is crazy, in a good way (laugh). The characters are breaking through, not only Eruna, but also Shigure, Himi-chan, and all other characters, which left an interesting impression on me. I think this series sure brings out positivity. Also, before the audition starts, actually I’ve been listening to Last Note.’s songs and when I listen to it, all the thrilling sensation comes out, and I can be high-spirited when I voiced Eruna. ;――What is the impression and appeal that you feel after actually take part on the anime production? :Kimura: Since I thought maybe this series is only focused on comedy at first, when I actually voiced Eruna, there are so many lively scenes here and there, to the point that I’ve never thought about it before! :Since Eruna is drawn quite childishly in the original story, when I see her anime design, I think that she has matured and it is lovely. And although I was anxious whether I can voice her well or not once I got her role, I can imagine how she would move in my head once I saw the design, and I even thought about doing an improvisation, too. Also, Bimii’s sparkly appearance really made me surprised (laugh). Eruna’s character point is “pervert”!? ;――What is your impression about Eruna? :Kimura: Eruna is being preeminent eccentric in the middle of interesting characters; she also has quirky tension (laughs). She can be in her own world suddenly, what an interesting kid. My friends also said that she has some similarities with me, such as muttering to myself, taking a lot of conclusion all by myself, something like that. It makes me think that she indeed resembles me, although her behavior is far different from me (laugh). Also, I can be nearly excited like Eruna about cute girls or something I like. Although Eruna can’t read the atmosphere, however she sure cares about other people. I will be happy if everyone can see the alteration on her expressions. ;――Is there any direction or thing you specifically paid attention to during the recording? :Kimura: I was told to voice her in more pervert voice in the first recording (laugh). Although I was doing my best, guess it was not pervert enough. When I talked with sound director and the staffs, I paid a lot of attention on how can I make Eruna interesting, since one of her characteristic is she plays around with other characters a lot. When I was being told to make sounds that never been heard before, I thought on “How can I make her way of speaking interesting?” or “How can I be more pervert than I was?”, like that (laugh) while voiced her. “Houkago Kakumei”, the opening song with “sense of beginning” and “powerful feelings” ;――Anime Opening and Ending Theme are sung together by Eruna, Seisa, and Otone. First, what kind of song “Houkago Kakumei” is? :Kimura: All of Last Note.’s songs are hard. There are high and low differences, fast rhythm, and every time I listen to it, I wonder to myself, “Can I sing this song?” and my heart throbbing in the process (laugh). “Houkago Kakumei” is brimming with energy and upbeat, makes it also has sense of beginning and exciting frontage. But in the end of the hook, aside from becoming pretty melody line, it also becomes powerful feeling in the “''Minna de tsudzuki ageta kono kumikyoku wo … Otona ni natte mo utaitsudzukeyou''” part of the lyrics. I think it’s great for the After School Paradise Club to sing lyrics like that. By thinking Eruna’s feeling for make everyone joining her to keep moving forward, I feel that it becomes something which really fun. Besides, having something so passionate like that come from Eruna who is usually frivolous, it makes me want to cry, too. ;――How was the recording? :Kimura: First, I’m aware that Eruna’s image is always full of energy in every media. Then in the duet part, I imagined her having a live performance and I sang the song in high spirits. The difficult part is the rap part which comes in the middle of song, since I’m not good with English… It was really fun to sing together with the others, though, since the lyrics is dialog-like and I sang as backing vocal on the rap part. It is indeed hard to sing while aware of your character but since dialogue part are also there and you still have to say it in your character voice, somehow I was able to do it. ;――Please tell us about your favorite phrase or point in “Houkago Kakumei”. :Kimura: The hook part, of course. There is wonderful phrase like “These musical suites which still continues by many” or “Let’s keep sing this song even though we’ve become adult”, and the “Let the negative thoughts go away!” phrase is really sounds like Eruna. I also like how “suite” word is inserted on the lyrics. And the “I want this club becomes something like musical suites, who connecting one to another,” line in the original story is really moved me, made me think of Eruna who drags everyone along, I really love it. The Ending Song, “Rakuen Fanfare” features Eruna’s positivity, liveliness, and…!? ;――What is your impression about “Rakuen Fanfare” after hearing it for the first time? :Kimura: Since the melody is inserted in the anime at first, when I looked at the lyrics, I became puzzled and thought “In what part does this song inserted?” (laugh). This is the most uneasy song of all song I have to sing. But since the melody and lyrics insert Eruna’s quirkiness and interesting part, I could sing it with ease feeling. ;――What is your thoughts after recording? :Kimura: Although I was being told to sing the song energetically, first I was worried whether I can sing it well or not. Since Eruna is energetic, I sang without using falsetto as possible, but then, the high and low difference is indeed… I also worried whether my voice will be overlapped with the other two or not. However the “''Suki suki suki no suki darake yo''” part in D-melody is dialogue-like so I could sing it with high tension. ;――Please tell us about your favorite phrase or point in “Rakuen Fanfare”. :Kimura: I like the “''be happy … very happy''” hook because Eruna’s liveliness is appeared there. Also, the “Let’s scatter it out now!” part after “It’s full of positive contagion, right?” part really makes Eruna’s coarseness appears (laugh). But since it really sounds like her, I love it. Eruna’s Solo Song, “Houkago Stride” is high spirited song with pleasant feeling dashing over! ;――And then, Eruna also sings “Houkago Stride”, which complements the “Houkago Kakumei” song, right? :Kimura: As the first song of the series, the tension gradually arises and I feel refreshed after I saw the PV on NND. When I went to the studio for auditioning, I listened to this song, too, to make my spirit high; to the point everyone looked at me in bewilderment (laughs). Since this song brings back positive mood, I also listened to it when I felt a bit down before the recording. Actually, I was appointed as Otone in the anime audition, but I was also being told to try acting as Eruna. Thereafter, there was also song audition and when I sang, I felt that I really wanted to voice Eruna, so I really happy to get this chance and sing the song as her. ;――What is your thoughts after recording? :Kimura: Since I sang this in Tom-H@ck arrange version and not the original one, there are so much sound inserted in and the rhythm is also different. For example, the drum sound is stronger; the musical instrument is also inserted, making it really whimsical and becomes a passionate arrange. Although I skipped a beat before start singing, I did enjoy the recording process. ;――Please tell us about your favorite phrase or point in “Houkago Stride”. :Kimura: No matter how much I listen and sing this, I love the “''On 1, 2, 3, let’s go!” part. And although the “''Tension MAX, go!” part is a confined line, but since the melody is gradually pointing to it, the way I sang it is like the way I ran up into steep slope in one go. I also love the lyrics since it suits the melody that becomes gradually higher in this song. Beware of Eruna’s break through! Let’s enjoy the world of “Mikagura School Suite” along with the songs! ;――Please leave a message to all fans out there. :Kimura: Although the original story is interesting and enjoyable, I think the anime version is more nonsensical and powerful. Since I also did my best to voice the character by keeping her energetic trait in mind with all my might (laugh), I will be really happy if everyone enjoys it, too. Since the director said that Erun a is a decent pervert, I become nervous and curious too on how far I did my best in voicing her once the anime is out (laugh). Also I wait the gap of Bimii’s cute appearance and Yoshitsugu Matsuoka-san ikemen voice, too (laugh). :The “Houkago Kakumei” song and “Rakuen Fanfare” song also become fun songs which sound really like Eruna and friends. Although it is nonsensical, the songs also can touch your heart, too, which is wonderful. Since I have fun while singing the song, I hope everyone do the same too by singing it in karaoke version. So does with the “Houkago Stride” song, new arrangement makes it easier to sing, since I’m able to sing it too (laugh). I think by sing it together with your friends; maybe it can deepen your friendship, too. And also please listen to “Houkago Stride” whenever you feeling down since it can really lift up your mood. References *http://mikagura-gakuen.com/special_01_1.html -- Original source (Japanese) Category:Interview